This invention relates to an endoscope such as a fiberscope for a urinary bladder or for a uterus which is provided with water-feeding inlet and water-draining outlet for affusion of a body cavity such as a urinary bladder or womb.
FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art endoscope for a urinary bladder or uterus, which comprises an outer tube 1 and a body cavity observing telescope tube 2 inserted thereinto. The proximal end of the outer tuber 1 is fitted with a grip 4, water-feeding inlet portion 5 and water-draining outlet portion 6. These portions 5, 6 are respectively connected to a water-feeding tube 7 and water-draining tube 8. Water is conducted through the outer tube 1 into and out of a body cavity at the distal end of the endoscope, thereby effecting the affusion of the interior of the body cavity.
Where a womb or a urinary bladder is examined by an endoscope, it is necessary to change the position of the endoscope or the direction in which the endoscope is set by turning the endoscope about its axis in a patient's womb or taking the endoscope into or out of the womb or urinary bladder.
With the prior art endoscope of FIG. 1, however, the water-feeding inlet portion 5 and water-draining outlet portion 6 are made of a rigid metal tube, and are extended at right angles to the axis of the endoscope. The water-feeding and water-draining tubes 7, 8 which are respectively fitted into the portions 5, 6 are extended at right angles to the axis of the endoscope. Consequently, the water-feeding and water-draining tubes 7, 8 sometimes strike against a patient's opened feet, or touch an operator's hands or face, or are fastened about the operator's hands, thereby tending to obstruct an medical examination.